My Love for You
by lieutenantrukia
Summary: A short fluff set in the 1947verse that Humikane Shimada created, Lucchini x Maria


Opening her eyes, the sun proved to be a rude, unwelcomed guest as she reemerged into the world after a long slumber. Lifting a hand, she managed to shield her eyes and protect them from a harsh sight, before lazily turning her head to find a far better one by her side. Fiery red hair glittered playfully as it danced across pale skin, draping over closed eyes, behind which Francesca knew lay bright blue orbs the same color as the sky she often flew in and called her second home after so many years. Though unlike the freedom of flight, this was a different but equally pleasing treasure on the grounded Earth. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against a soft, squishy cheek that betrayed a life of wealth and privilege, a stark contrast to her own toughened body, callused even in certain places, marks of battle and war. The other girl stirred at her touch.  
"Maria...good morning my Duchess."  
Lifting her eyelids heavily as if in a daze, Maria slowly awoke. She spoke in a gentle, sleep-laced voice.  
"Nnn...Francesca? Good morning my love."  
Recalling the sound of her title being said, her face was dyed a light pink and she averted her gaze slightly.  
"Y-you don't have to call me that you know? Just Maria is fine...you know me..."  
Giggling with all the joy of a kind and light heart, Francesca replied, stroking Maria's hair tenderly.  
"Of course I do, but I can't help it around my lady, her beauty only demands it!"  
Turning a dark red, Maria felt each word slam into her as though they were Cupid's arrows going to work.  
"Francesca! T-thank you..."  
She was taken aback as she soon saw Francesca's shining green eyes staring her down boldly. Any trace of rowdiness and playful abandon had vanished. The young Platoon Commander was all seriousness now.  
"I love you, Maria."  
Her lips curled into the widest of smiles.  
"I love you too."  
_'More than you may ever know.' _  
Pressing their foreheads together, Francesca flashed her infamous grin, though normally seen as mischievous, it was reserved for her lover as another sign of her affections. Just looking at it could calm any storm in Maria's heart, and remembering it had given her strength many times, whether her adversary took the form of emotions, hot headed leaders of foreign lands on their ravished continent, or the seemingly endless waiting game every time she watched Francesca leave her for the frontline. It was just another way of saying, "I'm right here."  
Closing the distance between them and feeding her swelling heart, Maria kissed that familiar pair of lips as she had many times before, giving into the brightest light she had come to understand outside of such a sheltered existence. Surprised by the sudden action, Francesca returned the favor and accepted it gladly. Moving her arms, she wrapped them tightly around Maria's waist, welcoming her as her frame leaned ever closer. Pulling away, gasping quietly for air, they stared at the other for what seemed to be an eternity, saying nothing at all, for what could be revealed had long since been, action prevailed as the deepest communication between the two. Finally cutting through the silence in a nervous tone much unlike herself, Francesca asked as modestly as she knew how,  
"Say, when the war is finally over...will you marry me, Maria?"  
Her eyes widened, her body frozen, seemingly unbending to the will of ever passing time. Maria forced her mind to return to reality after letting it soar through clouds of shock and overwhelming glee.  
"Yes, yes I will!"  
Francesca's face relaxed, a wave of pure relief washing over her. She let out a sigh she hadn't even known she was holding.  
"I-I was kinda afraid that you would say no."  
Narrowing her brow and frowning deeply, Maria retorted in mock frustration,  
"Francesca Lucchini! What on this Earth could make you think I would turn down marriage from you?!"  
Flinching like a child being scolded by it's mother, Francesca lowered her view, unable to hide a rosy blush.  
"Well...I dunno! Maybe you'd gotten tired of always waiting and worrying about me, maybe...you'd come to think of me as a burden, a wasted effort if I ever died-"  
Throwing herself against Francesca, Maria nearly squeezed the life out of the girl as she clung to her, streaming tears and unable to stop shaking. Her voice came out in a wild shout, unwilling to hear a spout of nonsense. "Don't you ever, ever, think like that again. Don't you even dare Francesca!"  
"Maria..." the soft reply quivered.  
"Please, don't!" she cried weakly into a warm chest. Rubbing a free hand on Maria's head while holding her with the other, Francesca squeezed her gently, thin waterfalls of her own cascading down her cheeks.  
"I won't, I promise you I won't Maria."  
Lifting her head sharply to look Francesca dead in the eye, she whispered hoarsely,  
"You weren't and will never be a wasted effort."


End file.
